


Divided River

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Appledusk is a good father, Aquaphobia, Attempted Murder, Child Abandonment, Dark Forest (Warriors), Deviates From Canon, F/M, Healing, Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Mapleshade is still the villain, Murder, Nearly Drowning, Nearly everyone needs a hug, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reedshine is a good stepmum, StarClan (Warriors), Whump, angst with a semi-happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: "I promise."A promise, said so simply and without thought to the alternative, but what if this promise had not been broken? What if, when crossing that river one dreadful day, Mapleshade's kits survived, by nothing short of a miracle?Their lives were cut so short, yet now they have a chance to live, to explore. To love and learn and lose. What choices will they make? And what will their two homes do, in face of a path that had not been walked by fate?





	1. Allegiances

_ **Allegiances** _

**☆☆☆**

_ **Riverclan** _

_Leader_  
Darkstar - a black she-cat  
_Deputy_  
Spiketail - dark grey tom  
_Medicine Cat_  
Echosnout - young, black-and-white she-cat  
_Medicine Cat Apprentice_  
Cloudpaw

_Warriors_

Rainfall - skinny black tom

Appledusk - pale brown tom with green eyes.  
_Apprentice_ \- Perchpaw

Milkfur - a white she-cat

Splashfoot - a light grey tom

Eeltail - grey-and-black she-cat

Pikefin - silver tom with dark grey markings

Embernose - dark orange tom with matted fur and dull eyes

Berrypelt - light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Lightsky - white-and-brown she-cat

Feathermist - light grey tom with a white tipped tail

Smokecurl - darker grey tom with a white chin and neck

Hazesight - older she-cat with a misty white eye and brown tabby fur

_Queens_

Reedshine - dark orange she-cat (expecting Appledusks kits)

_Apprentices_

Perchpaw - thick-furred grey tom

Cloudpaw - fluffy white she-cat with yellow eyes.

_ Elders _

Icetail - scrawny white she-cat with drooping whiskers

_ **Thunderclan** _

_Leader_  
Oakstar - sturdy brown tom with amber eyes  
_Deputy_  
Beetail - dark brown tom with stripes  
_Medicine Cat_  
Ravenwing - small black tom with blue eyes

_Warriors_

Deerdapple - silver-and-black she-cat  
_Apprentice_ \- Nettlepaw

Frecklewish - speckled golden-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Bloomheart - grey tabby tom

Seedpelt - light brown-and-white tom

Thrushtalon - pale brown tabby tom

Ivydawn - sandy yellow she-cat with white paws

Leafheart - stocky brown she-cat

Wingfur - soft grey she-cat

Cricketleap - sleek, light brown tom with darker brown stripes on his legs

Foxear - reddish-orange tom with amber eyes

Rosenight - ginger she-cat with a white spot on her head

Breezedust - black tom with white paws

_Apprentices_

Nettlepaw - young ginger tom

_Elders_

Rabbitfur - grey tabby tom

_ **Shadowclan** _

_Leader_  
Yellowstar - lithe grey tom with a white chest  
_Deputy_  
Snaketail - brown she-cat with a scarred muzzle  
_Medicine Cat_  
Sloefur - black tom

_Warriors_

Softwing - dark grey she-cat with amber eyes

Ashclaw - light silver tabby

Pineleap - dark brown tom with a white splotch over his eye

Mudpelt - a tawny she-cat that has amber eyes

Mousestorm - brown tom with missing patches of fur  
_Apprentice_ \- Mothpaw

Coppertooth - orange tom with amber eyes

Swiftshade - dark grey she-cat with white flecked paws

Huskfur - black she-cat with a white belly  
_Apprentice_ \- Sleekpaw

Frostclaw - grey-white she-cat

Frogleg - small tom with brown fur

Nightspark - fluffy black tom-cat

_Apprentices_

Mothpaw - mousey brown tom with white tufts at his ears

Sleekpaw - thin brown she-cat

_Elders_

Shredear - scarred grey tom

Brokentrot - small black tom with a poorly healed front paw

_ **Windclan** _

_Leader_  
Quickstar - light grey she-cat with blue eyes  
_Deputy_  
Whitecloud - white-and-grey tom  
_Medicine Cat_  
Larkwing - grey tabby tom

_Warriors_

Swiftflight - pale grey tabby tom

Midgepelt - patch-furred brown tom

Moorspring - long-legged brown she-cat  
_Apprentice_ \- Eaglepaw

Stormheart - dark grey she-cat with stripes

Twiststalk - light brown tom with white tipped ears

Sunbreeze - pale ginger she-cat

Flyfur - white tom with grey patches  
_Apprentice_ \- Gorsepaw

Snowtalon - white tom with ginger paws

Crunchfrost - sleek white she-cat  
_Apprentice_ \- Dashpaw

Poppysight - ginger tabby with a white neck and belly

Dawnshatter - fiery ginger tom

_Queens_

Pricklerose - soft brown tabby with green eyes (mother to Flyfur's kit, Sheepkit, a fluffy white she-kit)

_Apprentices_

Eaglepaw - white tom with ginger patches

Gorsepaw - small brown tabby

Dashpaw - solid dark grey she-cat

_Elders_

Rocksnout - grey tom with a flat muzzle

Wildheart - brown tabby with spikey fur

** _Cats Outside The Clans_ **

Mapleshade - thick-furred, orange-and-white feline with amber eyes

Patchkit - pale patched ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

Larchkit - a soft-furred dark brown tom

Petalkit - a fluffy pale brown she-kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the Allegiances being posted, the prologue is being finished and chapter 1 is close to having its first draft complete!
> 
> To anyone reading this when only the Allegiances are up, you won't have to wait long for the actual story.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mapleshade attempts to cross the river with her kits, heart raw from Thunderclans banishment. 
> 
> Appledusk is there to save the kits from a fate already walked.

"I promise."

Glancing at the dark waves with fear glistening in his tired eyes, Patchkit hesitated, his ginger-and-white fur plastered down by the restless rain. Heart splintering from their Clans betrayal, Mapleshade nosed her son forwards. If he went, then his siblings would follow close behind, so Mapleshade needed Patchkit to be brave. Just for a moment. Just for now. 

Barely managing to nod, Patchkit waded into the swollen river, paws quickly vanishing into the darkness below. She could hardly see her sons paws as he furiously paddled, head raised high. Larchkit and Petalkit hurried after their brother, forming a line to the first stepping stone before helping each other atop the rain slick rock. 

"Wait for me!" A roar echoed from the gorge and Mapleshade tried to say more as she entered the river, but a wave filled her mouth with water. Spluttering, she pushed on. 

"Swim faster!" Screeched Petalkit, "somethings coming!"

"Mapleshade!"

_Appledusk!_

Just over the huddle of her kits, Mapleshade could see her mate. His pale brown fur was a beacon in the storm, something for her to follow home. Water was bearing down more fiercely now, that roar growing thunderous and ricocheting about her ears with the intensity of a Clans battle cry. She could hardly see her beacon now as he thrust himself into the river, two others in tow. 

"Mama!" Patchkit lurched towards her and Mapleshade couldn't yell for him to stop, not as a surging wave crashed upon them, forcing her to the rough stones beneath and casting her kits into the unknown. 

Everywhere around her the river roared. Mapleshade tried to scream for her kits, but there was only water, sharp as ice as the world rolled about her. Flailing, she briefly broke the waters surface, claws grazing against a Stepping Stone. Relief was a fleeting feeling as she hauled herself onto it, for her kits could not be seen. Not on any of the stones, or within the murky depths surrounding the queen. 

Her screech tore through the rain, leaving the world to ring in response. Frantically Mapleshade searched for her kits, twisting about on her precarious purchase, every sudden movement threatening to send her sliding. Terror held her close, only slackening when her eyes found three warriors shoving themselves against the current. Each held a small sodden kit in their mouths, held as high as they could manage. 

"Appledusk!" Frozen in place now, the river splashing up and over her paws, Mapleshade called desperately for her mate. He, alongside his two clanmates, carried their kits to the far bank. "_Appledusk_!"

The now dark brown tom paid her no mind, focusing on lapping at his daughters soaked fur. Anxiety crackled in the air and Mapleshade was only vaguely aware of stones sliding down Thunderclans riverbank. What was only a few moments spread before her for an eternity, coiling close like a snake, fangs of grief poised against her throat. She was about to throw herself into the water when Appledusk screamed for her to stop. 

Ignoring the pain of the pelting rain, she cried, "are they okay?"

His only response was a tense and subtle nod. 

"Head to Fourtrees! Eeltail will meet you there!" Then he vanished into the reeds, Petalkit in his jaws and Larchkit on his back. A lighter grey tom followed, Patchkit held in their jaws. 

Without hesitation she scrambled through the slowly calming waters, back to Thunderclans land. Though she froze at the sight of Frecklewish, golden fur plastered to her slim frame. Growling, Mapleshade stalked around the hunched warrior, amber eyes slitted. Frecklewish stayed still, staring without truly seeing the stones beneath her paws. 

"You nearly got them killed." She whispered, voice clinging to wisps of horror. 

Hissing, Mapleshade glared down at her former clanmate, "Thunderclan nearly killed them, I have given them safety."

Looking up, hatred no longer shone in Frecklewish's eyes, now there was only disgust. "This river is not a path to safety, it took my brother." Shakily she stood, beginning to stalk away. "And due to your recklessness, it nearly took your kits."

Then she was gone, back home to her traitorous Clan.

Mapleshade went the opposite way, to hope and salvation. 

***

Eeltail did not utter a word as she led Mapleshade through Riverclans land. Though Mapleshade cared very little, hurrying after her on weary paws. With each step her heart leapt for the life she had dreamed of. To be alongside her mate, finally within the same Clan, to raise their kits together. Finally she would have her happy -

Mapleshade halted. 

Hostility bled from every inch of Riverclans camp. Hisses followed her entrance, whilst others spat at her, a plethora of angry eyes glaring. No matter any cats reaction, one feeling rang true. Loathing. That morning it would have made Mapleshade flinch, but she had already faced the river attempting to steal her kits away.

Sat before Mapleshade, back rigid, was Riverclans leader, Darkstar. Icy silence fell across the Clan, the only noise being that of frantic pawsteps from a distant, sheltered den. Appledusk what beside Darkstar, head bowed, whilst Reedshine pressed herself close to his flank. 

"Where are my kits?"

What had been a subtle glare was cut into a far deeper scowl. "They are being taken care of, Mapleshade."

"Will they be okay?" Frost was crawling along her skin, numbing each nerve in its path. 

Appledusk tucked his chin closer to his chest and that creeping cold seized her. It dug and tore into every part of Mapleshade, leaving her to bleed into the mud. It only clawed deeper when Reedshine brushed her nose to Appledusk's ear. 

"We don't know." Darkstar's sharp voice cut into the abyss sprawling before Mapleshade. "You stupid queen, what mother makes her kits cross the river? Especially in a storm."

_It's not my fault! _She wished to cry. "Thunderclan rejected us, I wanted to bring them here, to their father," she looked imploringly to Appledusk, "to safety."

Judging by Riverclans lack of reaction, the truth was already known to them. 

"She's an omen!"

"We can't keep them!"

"Half-Clan cats have no place here!"

Mapleshade wanted to curl up and scream, but more than that she wanted her kittens. 

"Enough!" Yowled Darkstar, paws pressed hard into the mud. "You abused your Clans trust in you, by lying about their father. They had every right to cast _you_ out. Now," she turned to Appledusk, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

Green eyes alight with surprise, Appledusk glanced around anxiously. Those eyes once reminded Mapleshade of New-leaf mornings, full of caressing warmth. Now he wouldn't look at her and it made her want to cry. _Why won't he look at me_?

"I betrayed my Clan, I betrayed you, Reedshine," and he looked to the dark orange she-cat with that warmth, the gentle heat that belonged to her. It made Mapleshade's stomach twist. "Becoming mates with Mapleshade was a mistake, but please Darkstar, do not punish our kits."

_Our kits. _

"Today they have suffered enough, they do not deserve such grief for the mistake of their parents."

_Mistake? Is that all I am to you now?_

"How can I ever trust you again Appledusk?" Betrayal was thick in Darkstar's voice as she gazed upon her once trusted warrior. 

Reedshine stepped forward, orange fur wet and flat, the slightest of curves to her flank and belly -

"If I can learn to forgive him,"

\- fury burned through Mapleshade, white hot and ready to leap. 

"Then so can you, he is a good warrior. If his kits are anything like him, we will be blessed."

"Thank you," and it was that warmth, once only meant for her, that made Mapleshade leap, her claws glinting. 

Surprised cries echoed from around the camp, others were angry, but none of that mattered to Mapleshade in this moment. All she felt was satisfaction. Satisfaction for how easily her claws sliced Appledusk's cheek, for the slick of his blood on her paw and his quivering shock beneath her. He deserved more. More for the coil anguish pressing down against her broken heart. 

She'd take their kits away, far away. Appledusk would never see them again. 

She raised her paw high, claws stretched out, but before she could strike him again, Mapleshade was being torn away. Some light grey tom had sunk his teeth into her scruff and was pulling her back. She yowled, her voice resonating with all the grief and betrayal her tired throat could muster, kicking in an attempt to break free. It did not work as she was forced to crouch, exhaustion forcing her body to be still. 

Darkstar scowled. "Appledusk, you speak with regret for this... mistake. I shall not lose such a fierce warrior."

His shock and relief mingled together. "What of my kits?"

"They will stay, but she," Darkstar looked down at the pitiful sight of a queen who did not deserve the rank, "will leave."

"You cannot take me from my kits!"

"I am protecting them from a mother who nearly saw to their demise."

"I brought them to safety!"

"Do not speak to me of safety!" Darkstar spat. "No mother should look at what had become of our border and force her kits into it."

Mapleshade was dragged away howling.

Riverclan watched on with contempt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom, a prologue!
> 
> Longer than what a prologue typically is but it's my story so ah well. 
> 
> This should set up the general tone for the rest of the fic, especially with how most cats will talk about Mapleshade. Please be kind in the comments, I know how much the fandom adores Mapleshade but I wanted to do something a bit different.
> 
> Update (28/04/2020): This fic has not been abandoned, I'm currently working on the general plot and how I want things to go. If you enjoyed this please be a bit patient.


End file.
